As a work vehicle for hauling excavated ore or rock in surface mining or the like, there is known a so-called unmanned work vehicle that autonomously travels without an operator on board. To allow this unmanned work vehicle to autonomously travel, there is a need to calculate the position of the own vehicle. For an own vehicle position calculation system for calculating the position of the own vehicle, inertial navigation arithmetic processing has hence been proposed, which uses outputs from GPS (Global Positioning System) or IMU (Inertial Measurement Unit).
As one of traveling control technologies for such work vehicles, a control system for a guided travel of an unmanned vehicle has been disclosed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The control system includes: survey line position measuring means for measuring each position of a survey line showing a boundary line of a dumping site; running course generation means for, after obtaining a line normal to the survey line based each of the measured position data of the survey line in the dumping site, generating data of a running course, based on the normal line, in which a target dumping position is positioned at a prescribed distance away from the survey line and a direction of approaching the target dumping position is normal to the survey line; and control means for guiding the unmanned vehicle to travel along the generated running course to the target dumping position, and operating the unmanned vehicle so as to dump a load on the unmanned vehicle at the target dumping position after the unmanned vehicle reaches the target dumping position.